


You will be Protected

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aliens, Avengers - Freeform, Death, F/M, Fighting, Protection, shots fired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Ya know im not sure yet. So read and find out.** DISLAMER* I do not own any characters from Marvel, As well as some details from the comics and movies have changed to fit this story. We will elaborate more about that as the story goes on.. This story takes place to start in the start of first avenger movie and after, Some where in between there Claire and Emma are my creation were not in the original story.





	1. Targets

Emma and Claire were out to lunch something they did weekly to make sure they kept up to date in each others lives no matter what happened. No matter if one was traveling or one was just sick they still made time for each other. 

This week they were out to lunch in a small bistro on a busy intersection. One place they actually enjoyed to hang out and chat at. No one knew who they were or where they came from. Just two people alone in a crowd of business meetings happening all around them. 

Normal conversation between the two were happening, chatting about there current boyfriends, the book Emma was working on. The job Claire loved to hate, but also secretly loved. Really these two could talk for hours. Which is what they did every week.

Claire heard a shot being fired. She looked around quickly as she did so the bullets around them started sounding like they were being fired off hundreds at a time. She saw people around them move and duck and start running.

Emma looked at Claire as she pulled her from her chair and they both hid behind the table. “what the hell” Emma said looking at Claire 

Claire was freaked out the one reason she didn’t want to be known for her boyfriend is that stuff like this was going to happen to the both of them. They become targets.

“This is why we needed to keep the stupid secret that, you love Steve and i put up with his best friend” Emma said as she rolled her eyes

“yeah who’s bright idea is that we came out” Claire said as she tried to be covered and reached for her phone to call him. “Hey i need a hero.” which was there code words when one of them were in trouble “shots fired on 5th and irving. We are kinda stuck right now. This table isn’t going to cut it much longer.”

“what the hell Claire, i told you not to go out to lunch today” Steve said as he walked over to buck “We got to go the girls are in trouble being shot at”

“Maybe we should Start going to lunch with them. We will be there” Bucky said so Claire could hear her. 

The boys appeared and save the day. They got the shooter arrested and made sure everyone was safe. Then went and found there girls who they sore to protect no matter what. 

Claire and Emma booth stood up slowly once they heard the gunshots start to end. 

 

Claire was an EMT, which means she was trained in emergency medication and Emma was a nurse before she decided to be a writer. So the two did what they had to couldn't just let there men be heros. They both looked around and saw people injured.

Emma looked at all the uninjured people “grab as many napkins as you can, anything you can find to stop the blood.” She gave orders to a few people around her that were on looking. 

Claire ran over to someone who looked to be bleeding a lot. She quickly started to apply pressure to the one that was in her belly. “Emma!” she said “i need something to stop this bleeding. Its really bad. It looks like it hit a vessel i need something to clamp it off or she is going to die” Claire ordered. Claire was working as an EMT well she worked on getting her medical student, So she knew a few things. 

Emma grabbed the napkins and and handed them to Claire. 

Claire grabbed the napkin and pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed the bobby pin out of her hair. She stuck her finger into the wound and fund where it was bleeding and put her bobby pin into get it stopped. 

Emma watched her best friend work as Steve and Bucky came over to them. “did someone call 911?” she wondered looking at them

Steve nodded “yeah they are on there way” 

Claire looked at them as she moved onto the next person “This person needs pressure on the other wound on her Leg, till the ambulance comes. She needs medical attention as soon as possible” she looked at Bucky who nodded and squatted down next to her and started to hold pressure where she said. 

Steve grabbed Claire and looked at her “are you okay?” He asked her before she moved on to the next person, because thats who she was. She couldn't let what happened get to her.

“yes im fine. its not my blood let me go. people are bleeding and going to die if i can’t help them. Just please get some body here to transport people. Call tony or something, or the rest of the avengers” she said to him as she stood on her tippy toes and pecked his lips softly before she went over to the next person and did what she could with Emma helping along the way. 

 

The team arrived about 5 mins later and started to transport people to the hospital who needed medical attention.

Claire watched the other EMT’s work as she helped as much as she could. Till she could tell something is not right.


	2. This isn't Right

Claire looked around as she tried to ignore the dizziness that started to surround her. She figured it was low blood sugar. She kinda got that way when she didn’t get a chance to eat.

She helped the last person that was there. She just held the wound as she looked around. Everything was becoming cloudy.

Claire looked down at herself as she touched some fresh blood that was on herself and made a face. She told the person to put pressure on it as she stood up and turned around “Captian” She said looking at Steve who was not far from her helping someone who was shaken up.

“Claire, you don’t look good, are you sure you are okay?” Steve wondered walking over to where she was. 

Claire shook her head as everything turned dark as she started to fall but was caught by him. He was already on his way over to her when she saw her eyes roll behind her head and fall. “EMMA!” Steve shouted as he laid Claire down carefully on the ground as he checked for her pulse.

 

Emma came running over and got down on the other side of Claire “what happened??” she wondered as she looked at her friend.

“She got pale and she didn’t look okay she said she wasn’t and this. Her Pulse is weak.” Steve said to Emma, as one of the other EMT’s ran over to them. 

This EMT was named Paul and was the partner that Claire hung with when she was on duty. Paul looked at Claire as he started to listen to her heart beat “her breathing is muffled, on her left side, Was she shot?” He wondered as he started to look for the blood where it was coming from. 

Steve shook her head “no She said that she was fine. I know she was helping bleeding people. Thats not her blood.” He explained as he looked at the guy.

“okay well it sounds like her lung is collapsed and we need to stabilize her before we can take het to the hospital” Paul said as he then started to uncut her shirt off on the side as he found a bullet hole low in her chest area. Near her diaphragm. 

Emma saw it and quickly put pressure on it “yeah she was shot. The adrenaline must have made her miss it, this isn’t right” 

Steve looked at the Paul guy “just do what you have to do to save her.” he said to the man as he was getting concerned. The was his girl after all.

Paul nodded as he got the kit out of his bag and then counted down and stabbed it into her chest and in that moment Claire took a deep breath. Tho she was able to breathe again, there was still a bullet in her chest causing problems “we gotta get her to the hospital” 

Emma nodded “ill ride with her, You boys go change, meet us there. And Buck can you please bring me clothes?” she got up as the EMT’s put Claire on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Bucky nodded ‘of course Love. Ill meet you guys at the hospital.” He kissed her lips softly before him and Steve left to go to back to the compound to change out of the uniforms into street clothes and raced over to the Hospital where Emma and Claire already were.


	3. Emergency's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i am not any sort of doctor i just enjoy medical drama's. so if this isn't right then well. Thats cool cause its fiction.

Once arriving at the hospital the Trauma surgeons took Claire up to the OR. They needed to get the bullet out of her chest before it damaged her heart.

The surgery fixing everything and getting the rouge bullet out took about 4 hours. When she was moved to the room.

The doctor walked to into the waiting room. looking at Steve, Bucky, and Emma sitting there waiting. The rest of the team was out cleaning up the mess and making sure everything was taken care at S.H.E.I.L.D.

Steve was the first person to stand up as he looked at the doctor. “is she alive?” he wondered as his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He didn’t know what to do if she wasn’t okay.

The doctor nodded “She is going to be fine. She did get hit. It looks like it entered in her stomach, and did not exit. So it looks like well she was saving others, the bullet hit her lung causing it to collapse, and tore apart her Diarpham which caused some bleeding, we were able to fix it and stop the bleeding, she is in recovery right now but she will be fine. in a few days, we are giving her lungs a break right now she is on a ventilator but its bearly on, so dont’ freak out when you go in there” 

Emma listened to the doctor “i could kill her. trying to be the hero.” Emma looked at the doctor “im assuming she that the night will tell what happens. and hopefully tomorrow she will be off of it?”

The doctor nodded “yes if everything goes like we expect she will be off it most likely later tonight, we don’t like to leave people on it longer than we have to. She is in suite 4018” The doctor nodded and walked away.

Emma made a glance at Steve “Go what are you still doing standing here, old man” She made a face as she turned and looked at James aka Bucky. 

James walked over to her and pulled her into a hug “she is going to be okay. just keep thinking of that” 

Emma shook her head as she hurried it into his chest “im going to kill her. She is going to be a doctor herself she should have noticed something was wrong” 

“she might of but you and her are both bull headed and neither of you want to admit when something is wrong.” James rubbed her back in a comforting manner “come on lets get you to her room and such so you can see it for your own eyes”

A few hours later after being in recovery Claire started to wake up. She could feel the tube down her throat and of course started to fight it right away. 

Steve put his hand on her shoulder “hey calm down” 

The moment Claire heard his voice she stopped fighting as much as a doctor came in and turned off the vent and took it off her.

Claire cleared her throat and looked at the people around her “so apparently i got shot am i right?” She asked looking around at both Emma, James and Steve. Trying to make some sort of joke which wasn't funny 

Emma gave her a glare “Uh yeah you idiot how didn’t you feel it! YOU ALMOST DIED!” she said as she hit her friend in the arm. not hard but hard enough to make a point 

“ow injured” Claire reached to slap her back but pulled to much as she wasn’t on pain meds as of right now “OW” she said “FUCK” she said loudly.

Steve knew who was she was “Language love” he said to her “and be careful you don’t need to ripe the stitches.

“don’t baby me” she said and made a face “when can i go home? and back to work?” Claire looked at the doctor 

“not for a few weeks, you will be here for the next few days then you will be on strict rest till everything internally heals.” The doctor said to her “this is for all of you. If we know anything about Claire here is she is stubborn. Even as an EMT. So watch her close” he said as he walked out


	4. Don't Do That

Emma and Bucky headed back to the Avengers compound. The compound was a set of land in which everyone on the Avengers lived, but they own had there little space, like own homes that they were still close if anything happened that they needed to leave 

"why is she so stupid" Emma shook her head as they walked into their home, in which they shared 

"I wish i could tell you?" Bucky replied back to her "im sure Steve will call the moment he finds anything out, and then you are welcome to yell at her as much as you want" 

"That would be mean, she just got shot. Come on buck" Emma replied as she went to get changed out of the bloody clothes that she was already wearing

— A few days pass as Claire remains in the hospital, they get her up and moving and ready to leave, Monitor her bleeding and such to make sure no complications arise from the bullet that manage to hit her

 

"can I go home Now or did the doctor give you another reason to keep me in this nightmare?" Claire asked, as Steve walked into the room.

"Yeah but you are going to need to take it easy till you get the stitches out" the doctor replied and looked back at Steve, whom nodded making sure that would happen "as well if you come across any complications, or anything happens you need to come back here right away. 

"Got it" Claire nods as the doctor. "can you tell me how the other girl is doing? From the cafe?" 

The doctor nodded "she is stable, looks like she is going to make it" 

Claire sighed in relief hearing that as she looked at Steve whom was standing in the other side of the room. "thank you" she said to the Doctor before he left the room for her to change 

When Claire was admitted her shirt was covered in her own blood as well as it was cut off of her to get to the entry point. She looked in her personal belonging not seeing anything. She sighed

Steve was already in the process of undoing his button up to hand to her. Being the gentleman that he was. He also loved seeing her in his clothes. 

"thank you" Claire said as she got up from the hospital bed in which she had been tied to the last 72 hours. She took the shirt and changed out of the hospital gown and Slide on his button up and started to button up. After she had it on she walked over to him and stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a soft delicate kiss.

"Don't do that again" Steve said as he looked down at her, Into her soft blue eyes, he softly put his hands on either side of her face "I don't know what i would do if i lost you" He told her honestly "put some pants on, Emma is waiting for us downstairs

"okay, okay i get it. It wasn't the smartest move on my part, but i wasn't going to let an innocent women die" Claire tried to defend her reaction on the scene days ago. She grabbed her pants that were with her stuff, and then handed him the bag of stuff, that had her phone and such to him. She slide on her pants carefully and looked at him 

"of course, i wouldn't expect anything less, now lets get you home" Steve replied as he held one hand out to her so they could leave her worst nightmare


	5. How They Met (Flash Back)

Before we get way to far into the story I guess we should back up and show you how the group met. It wasn’t in the most conventional way but because of this they couldn’t live without each other.

Almost everyone knows that Steve Rodgers is Capitan America, who was Frozen for the past 70 years and thats how he is still alive. 

What most people don’t know is James “Bucky” Barnes, was captured by Hydra. He fought it for so long, They froze him then woke him up for years. Having his memory erased, after the first time he managed to escape their control. It took awhile. 20 years for them to break him.

Bucky was able to escape hydra about 70 years total. He looked as if he hadn’t aged a day. He knew that hydra could always control him. He went underground. 

Eventually Bucky reconnected with Steve some years later, Working with what would become the avengers. The two were a match, S.H.E.I.L.D Was able to remove the hydra compulsion off of Bucky so he was not at risk of being ‘The winter Solider’.

—

Claire and Emma were Best friends whom were in the middle of visiting New York, when things took a weird turn when a whole in the sky, appeared and some alien looking things came out. This was not something they planned during the middle of their trip. 

“uh what the actual hell is that?” Emma said looking up at the sky in shock as things started flying around above them

“uh some people from another earth?” Claire said as she backed into the wall behind her “uh we should take cover or something”

“yeah thats a good idea, id rather not die” Emma stumbled backwards into a door way to avoid whatever was happening around them. They saw people fly in all around them. A big green man, A guy with a metal suit and a few others drop in. 

Claire looked around “uh we can’t stay here” She said as she sighed watching some rubble crumble around them. She peaked her head out of the door way to see if there was some where, they could go but it looked as if they were trapped in that moment 

Capitan America also known as Steve Rodgers Jumped out of a building knocking one of the many robot aliens out “come on lets go, you girls are not safe here” He said basically just looking at the blonde haired blue eyed girl.

“Please” Emma said ignoring that he wasn’t even talking to her. She walked out of the area. She took Claire’s hand and pulled her “come on”

“Stay safe Ladies, we are gathering people in grand station” Captain responded to the both of them, “please make your way there, and please try and stay safe” The man said to them as he put his hand on Claire’s shoulder and looked at Emma 

“Just follow everyone” Emma said to Claire “Did we picked the wrong time to go on vacation, this was your idea i blame you” 

“like i knew that aliens were going to attack New York!” Claire defended herself as they ran into the train station and found a nice spot for them to sit to try and stay safe.

“i think is going to work” Emma said as she sighed and sat down on one of the open benches taking a sigh of relief hoping at that point they were going to stay safe. 

“yeah till we get held hostage by some sort of alien robot thing” Claire snarked back, knowing it wasn’t the right thing to say but the worst case possible is running through her head right in this moment

“god what are you trying to jinx us or something, why would you even say that” Emma stared at her and shoved her friend and shook her head “i swear to god Claire i will never talk to you again, if that happens i am so not being your friend anymore” She said simply as she gave her dagger eyes 

Claire gave her friend an innocent smile because she couldn’t predict the future


	6. Hostage Situation (Flashback)

About a half hour later, Grand central station started to be over run with the invaders from another planet, just as Claire had predicted

 

“When we get out of this hopefully alive i am never going talk all to you again” Emma said as she got up to try and hid into a different area. “you are the worst person"

“yeah i don’t blame you” Claire responded as she walked held on to her friend trying to keep us both safe. They moved away as far away as they could ending up against the wall. 

Claire held onto her bag and held onto emma arm as she looked at her “remember when my brothers taught me how to break someones’s leg? you think that will work on these guys?” she wondered as she walked over to one and hit it square in the face 

“MOTHERFU-“ she got cut off by a window crashing in above them. She grabbed her hand because well he had a hard head. She quickly moved so her arms were covering her head. She didn’t need or want to even be hit by the glass breaking above her.

Claire saw the man from earlier drop in and knock the alien guy out. “Not the smartest idea” He told her as he pulled her behind the Shield as he saw some alien firing at them. He held them behind the shield till they paused and threw it knocking the gun out of there hand

 

“Behind you” Emma said as to Captain America. During the commotion she pulled Claire over to her “you so stupid” The girls watched the man with the shield beat the snot out of them. Till they were surrounding him. 

“Back up at the train-station NOW!, innocent people here” The man said as his mask got pulled off as he didn’t seem to care in the moment he was more concerned with protecting the innocent people. “Buck” He said as another man came threw the window. Who jumped down to protect the other people in the station. Who were being currently attacked 

 

Claire couldn’t help but stare at the man that was under the mask. He was one of the most handsome people that she had ever seen. His jaw line, the way his face was just shaped. The way that he protected complete strangers. She got distracted as one of the aliens came toward them. 

“they are not going to get back here in time, they are going to kill that amazing creature of the man” Claire mumbled to herself as she quickly got up and found something that was metal and picked it up slamming over the guy that had a grasp on the man. who was now paying attention to her “oh shit” She said as she started to run away 

“that girl is going to get herself killed” Emma shook her head as she went to grab some of the other people that were in the station. Trying to help the other man. 

Emma couldn’t help but get closer to the man with a hair of a god, a metal arm and really good aim. He took out a few of the aliens and looked over at Emma. “get them out of here?” Bucky questioned and directed the people toward her 

Emma nodded and told them to head over to wall and into the tunnels of the station. Where the trains ran, She grabbed one of the guns that were form a dead alien to protect the people just incase one came out of no where.


	7. Stay Safe - Final Flashback

Bucky saw the girl grab a gun from alien as she tried to figure out how to work it, He saw an alien jump down from where Capitan America was. She fiddled with it until it randomly till it went off. It Nearly hitting the man with the god like hair. 

The man moved dodging the ray beam at him, as he took out the other Alien “you should watch what you were doing with that” Bucky said as he turned around to make sure they were safe for the time being. 

Steve was able to take care of the rest of the aliens on the second level and looked at Claire who the running away from the Alien she hit. 

 

Claire tripped as she was not the most coordinated person in the world. When she tripped she Slide across the floor and flipped over as the alien fell on top her “gross” she mumbled 

Steve walked over to the girl that was laying on the floor and pulled the alien off the top of her “why would you put yourself in danger like that?” Steve wondered and held his hand down to help her up. 

Steve pushed Emma out of the way into his friend Bucky’s arms. He pulled Claire to him and blocked the both of them as the ship came crashing down around them. 

Steve stood up and looked at her “are you okay?” he wondered looking down in the girl standing in front of him, who still got hit and had a small cut on her face, most likely from the window breaking early. 

Claire stood there in shock as she looked at the damage around them and nodded slightly “yeah im uh okay” she said not sure what to do next as the alien robot fall over and start to shake 

Bucky looked at Emma as he finished blocking them with his arm . He looked at her glowing brown eyes, with a hint of gold shimmering in them. 

Emma just started at the man “thank you for saving my life” She couldn’t help herself. Her endorphins were running, adrenaline high. She stood up on her tippy toes as her lips connected with his. 

Claire looked at the man with the shield in front of her “thank you for saving my life, like 3 times though that doesn’t even seem to cover it” 

“Just stay safe, okay” Steve replied to Claire as he put his hand on her shoulder “and maybe don’t put yourself in danger might be a good place to start” He smiled softly down at her as he called for Bucky “Buck, we gotta go now” he said hearing the commotion with Tony calling fast 

 

Bucky pulled away from Emma “stay safe. Your beauty deserves to be preserved and not in danger.”

Emma stood over and looked at the boys as they left. She looked at Claire. “i just kissed that man. i don’t know what came over me. but i kissed him, he has hair like a god. I just needed my hands in it” 

Claire smiled “yeah it kinda looked very hot and steamy, Proud of you.” Claire smiled at her friend and sighed “i was just standing there like an idiot well the most perfect male human told me i should try and keep myself out of danger”

Emma shook her head “lets go back to the hotel. If it’s still standing because i need a shower and a damn nap after today, and to call our parents and let them know we are alive.

Claire looked over at Emma “do you think that Ali will be jealous if we tell her we met Cap and Bucky?” She wondered as they already knew about these people but never ever did they think they would mee them “and the fact that you kissed Bucky, the man you have followed since we found out about him”

Emma looked over at Claire “talk one more time or I am going to slap you” she said simply as they started to walk “I still hate you for making me come here, never again will I ever find myself in New York”

Claire sighed and shook her head “I am not going to hear the end of this am I?” She wondered as she rounded that corner to there hotel “its destroyed”

“This is so great we should try and see if we can just go home, a flight out might be the best thing” Emma said looking at her friend

“Minus the fact that most of our stuff is now in a pile of rubble with our flight passes and all our clothes” Claire countered

“Then lets rent a car and get out of this stupid town” Emma replied to her friends stupid comment. 

Clarie sighed as she nodded “okay, but first I need to buy something to wear, one these jeans suck. Two i need a nap so we need to find somewhere to stay for the night” 

“i can help with that” The man in the mask from earlier came walking up behind them, and the guy with the metal arm “we figured we would make sure our two damsels are okay” 

Claire looks over at Emma as she speaks “you mean besides the fact that we can’t get home, and everything we brought is under a pile of a hotel. yeah we are great” 

Bucky cocked his head slightly to the right as he studied the girl “alright smart ass, let us help you find a safe place to stay. and then you can go home tomorrow” He countered 

Claire nodded “thats what i said” She said simply “alright Captian, show us around the city you grew up” She smiled softly 

Steve smiles “you can call me Steve, and that is Bucky, otherwise known as Buck” He replied as he held his hand out to claire 

The rest is history, lets jump back to where they are now.


End file.
